The Black Visitor
by Cerberus Shade
Summary: After Shido did a mistake, a bear sent Tohka, the Yamais and Miku back to the beginning. At first, They thought it was about an evil Spirit energy but it's more than that. With the appearance of another Ice Spirit, How will Shido prevent from making the same mistake twice before the time runs out.


Dark and hazy, that is what Tohka's vision as she slowly opened her eyes as she slowly lift herself up from the cold and solid checkered floor. Tohka rubbed her eyes only to see that she was not alone inside the endless illusion, other than her, Kaguya, Yuzuru and Miku were there but they were all unconscious. She scanned her surroundings and there seems to be an endless darkness which was similar to a dream.

"Ow! My head hurts" Miku woke up

"I felt like I fell from a cliff" Kaguya massaged her back

"Question. Where are we?" Yuzuru wondered

"I don't know" Tohka answered as she help the three Spirits get up

Just as they were trying to adjust to their surroundings, A beast….no, a human sized teddy bear with a wide grin approached from the shadows.

"Good morning everyone, It appears everyone is awake, yes?" The teddy bear spoke in a deep and echoed voice

"Where are we?!"

"This is the bad ending, yes?"

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone made a wrong choice, yes?"

The bear tilted its head as it gazed on each alarmed Spirit

"Now, as the remaining light, I must restart everyone to the beginning, yes"

"W-wait!"

"Tohka-chan, Everyone must remember the wrong choice that led to a bad ending, yes"

As Tohka tried to reached out her hand to the bear, everything went black as the four of them were warped into deep slumber.

**THE BEGINNING- CHECKPOINT 01**

Tohka, The Yamain twins and Miku felt like their body came in contact with something hard and solid. Tohka slowly heard a voice calling her name as she opened her eyes, she realized she was lying on the floor along with the Yamai twins and Miku.

"Tohka?! Thank goodness you're fine"

"Shido?"

"Shido-san, everyone is okay" Yoshino was beside the newly awaked Kaguya and Yuzuru

[Everyone were all lying on the floor, Yoshinon thought everyone's dead]

"Yuzuru, What's the last thing you remembered?"

"Reply. We were all- the bear!"

"That's right! We were all…..What did really happened?"

Even though they remembered the encounter with the strange teddy bear, they do not remember on what did he meant by "bad ending" and "restart."

"What's everyone talking about?" Shido tilted his head in confusion

"T…..Tohka-san, are you okay?"

[Tohka-chan must have one big dream with everyone]

Kaguya, Yuzuru, Tohka and Miku widened their eyes as they were the only one who had experienced meeting the bear inside some sort of dream.

"Darling, What happened before we…..passed out"

"W-well, Yoshino and I found you like that after the four of you argued whoever gets to eat the stuffed bread"

"Now that you mention it….."

Tohka, the Yamai twins and Miku managed to recall the time they were all arguing after Shido brought them the last of the special limited sale kinako bread.

"Everyone, I brought something but I barely got the last one"

Shido raised a small paper bag and inside it was an unusual delicious scent as it made the Spirits wonder on what kind of delicacy was inside the bag.

"Confirmation. This is…..What is this smell?"

"Ah, It's just a special limited sale of a kinako bread"

"S-Shido, It smells like heaven"

"Everyone can share it"

As Shido handed the small paper bag to them, The Yamai twins, Tohka and Miku glared at each other like a lion securing its meat.

"Darling bought it for me"

"What are you talking about? It's for me!"

"Objection. It's for me"

"Shido bought it for me!"

[Ooohh~ This is getting interesting]

The four of them growled and barked at each other while Shido and Yoshino helplessly stared as the rest emitted a strong aura like different countries declaring war.

"S…..Should…..we do something?"

[Nyaaahh~ Getting between them is like taking on a pack of wolves]

"I made the wrong choice buying that bread"

[We better get out of here before we get involve]

"They will probably think that it's better to share sooner or later"

Shido rubbed his head as he sighed all of his troubles out. He never witnessed the other Spirits being this intense and serious over single bread.

"Yoshino, Can you help me pick up some ingredients"

"S-sure….."

The two of them left to let the four of them settle their differences and share the bread like civilized people….even though it is just a bread.

**PRESENT**

Now that everyone had finished their flashbacks, they finally remembered the "beginning" but they could not figure out the "bad ending" of the story.

"Now, I remember" Kaguya hit her palm like she hit the jackpot and realized something

"Shido told me that this kind of games that has a bad ending if the choice is wrong" Tohka focused harder

"Then, What's the bad choice we made? How come we're the only ones that remembered"

The four of them went into a deeper question they could not understand. What they did is think of the "choice" for the future events without analyzing the situation.

**UNKNOWN DIMENSION**

The dark room that Tohka and the others first awoke into, it was where the human sized teddy bear remained to observe on the girl's progression into correcting and preventing the mistake.

"Tohka-chan, hurry up, yes"

"It's futile to rely on them, you know" A soft voice replied, it was dark the face of a young girl is impossible to see

"It's odd for you to not involve him"

"It's too early, I will let the girls realized that"

"Heeeeh~ Isn't that touching"

While holding a tea cup and the saucer in her hand, the girl suddenly reacted with a smile as though she found the doll's determination laughable.

"You don't have the right to assume that form, Kuro…..Usagi"

The smile turned into a grin as dark energies surrounded the body and revealed its true form, a black shadowy rabbit with golden intricate patterns and glowing red eyes.

"My, my, Isn't this exciting…..Shiro or should I say ********" The black rabbit spoke in a deep voice

"We can't kill each other if we're not in the materialized reality"

"You're right. We're inside a timeless world after you restarted everything"

The teddy bear frowned as it increased its hostility towards the opposite black rabbit.

"It's your fault! You're…the reason! She couldn't have died if you didn't exist" The black rabbit pointed as it bear it's fangs

"No…..It's not…my fault, yes"

"Pa…..pa…..I want…to see him…again" The black rabbit suddenly broke down as tears fell down

One hint why the white rabbit restarted everything is because of the past of a certain Spirit, because of Shido's mistake, it lead a bad ending for all…..

What was that past?

What…was…the mistake?


End file.
